Pools in the Current
by PocketRamblr
Summary: When Rey's training and Finn's work for the Resistance is interrupted by a shared force vision, the duo take off again to find a special white kyber crystal. Poe is sent on a mission to rescue a seemingly random group of captives from the First Order. 'Seemingly' because the Knights of Ren need them to find a new power source- And Kylo Ren to reach his T TLJ COMPLIANT
1. Chapter 1

Morodè worked on the stitching on a large black circle of fabric. Officially, it was a blanket, to be donated to some Vodandish orphanage- but she knew it was more likely to be given to the Resistance and used as a parachute. Either way, it had to look like a blanket, made in the traditional fashion- which meant three square panels of embroidery- one for a restful sleep, one for happy dreams, and one for peaceful healing. Across the table, her sister worked on a vest. It looked simple and innocent enough, but if you were an expert seamstress, you would notice the lining was done to allow for either a holster or an inflation device to be added. Fortunately, the Vodan where excellent seamstresses, and even better: The First order, who might inspect these donations, where not. Which meant they would also not notice if some of the panels had symbols of luck in combat or clear minds.

"Miss Gardkin, a man to see you." CR-99 said, and Morodè looked up, confused.

"Who?" She wasn't expecting anyone, but it was Endtide, so callers weren't unusual.

"A Mr. Crathy, Ma'am."

"Hmm." That was not a familiar name, and definitely not a Vodish one. "Very well, show him in." She stood, and folded the 'blanket', before following CR-99 to the parlor.

Standing by the door was a tall man, with dark hair and complexion, wearing Vodandish clothing. Since it was Endtide, that meant his grey tunic and blue trousers where woven Arven style, and had silver lining. He bowed, smiling. "Ms. Gardkin, it's a pleasure. I am Daw Crathy"

Morodè bowed back. "Charmed, what brings you here?"

"My cousin is Vodish, he invited me to stay here for the Endtide celebration. He also pressed me to take part in calling strangers, because apparently, it is a tradition."

Morodè smiled. "Your cousin wouldn't happen to be Varatel Lokin, would he?" they looked similar enough, and Lokin was a renowned prankster.

Crathy smiled. "Why yes, he is. He also claimed that the tradition was to call, walk around the square, and return for spindle cakes. He said it was in order to meet new friends to dance with at the Celebration."

"Well, your cousin is not a complete liar." Morodè smiled, "In fact, it is traditional to call on acquaintances, walk, and have cakes, to strengthen friendships for the coming year. But any family of the Lokins is at least an acquaintance of mine. Would you excuse me? I'll put on outer wear, then we can walk."

He agreed, and she left. While puling on her boots, she paused. She felt almost as if she shouldn't go. But that would be incredibly rude, and she had already said she would. Not to mention, she was a fan of spindle cakes. So she shrugged on her dress top and sent a quick message to Lokin.

"You are quite rude to your cousin, Lokin. But the joke is on you, for he shall have his spintel cakes and you none, as you are apparently too busy pranking relatives to call on friends." She merrily said, before sending the message. Then she returned to the parlor. Crathy offered her his arm, and they left.

* * *

Rey's eyes opened in panic as she screamed. Master Luke rose, and walked to her sleeping mat.

"Another vision?" he asked, as Rey slowed her breathing. She nodded, wincing. Ever since she had touched that accursed lightsaber, she would randomly get glimpse of other places and other times.

"What did you see?" he asked, pouring her a cup of water. She took it gratefully, and drank slowly to avoid answering.

"I saw a man, and a woman. They were sitting on the beach, and the sun was rising. But the sun was actually an explosion, and they… they were engulfed." She sighed, shaking her head. "And then, I saw a ring of glowing stones, or gems. But then the gems where people, screaming for help. And a voice, but it was muffled."

"And what did the voice say?" Mast Luke asked patently. Bless him, Rey thought. He had a remarkable patience for these visions, considering how tired of them she was.

"Something about Stars, and Hearts made of Kyber. Then, it was muttering about the Force… the Force trusting the Kyber, and trusting the Pools." Then she hesitated. "Or, maybe it was the other way around."

Master Luke nodded, then stood, offering her his hand. "Well, if we are awake now, we might as well train."

Rey smiled, something between humor and an eyeroll begging to happen in her mind.

Master Luke smiled as well. "Your thoughts betray you, my Padawan."

* * *

On another planet, many light years from both, Finn's eyes opened. He sat up, looking around. He seemed to be on a hospital cot. A beeping drew his gaze, he saw BB-8 chirping by the door, before rolling out. He smiled, and heard footfall. Poe Dameron walked in, smiling.

"He's awake!"

* * *

 **AN: lol guess who got inspired by Rogue One. So this story has been floating around my head for about a year, but not its actually solid enough to write, so its going up. the planet of Vod is my original creation, and a small blurb on it below:**

 **Kay so Vod has three major land masses, Vodan, Vodar, and Vodae. Vodae is more of a large cluster of islands, and is split between the two major nations of the planet, as well as a buffer zone of other planets' colonies. Vodan is largely Humans and Vodar mostly Drun and Tieg. Vod has a pretty temperate climate. some deciduous forests, oceans, and prairies.**

 **Vodan produces a lot of textiles for other planets. Vodar mines metals, and is manufactures weapons. the two nations have an agreement: They aren't allies, but they won't directly oppose each other either. Vodan stays neutral in most conflicts- at least officially. Vodar is more Neutral- all of those weapons go to their plant's defense, and they wont slip any underhand for any side.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I couldn't help but notice you have a Naboon first name." Daw Crathy said to Morodè as they turned the corner, now heading toward the forest.

"My mother is from Naboo." She replied, smiling. "She wanted to name me 'Rodè', but Vodandish names have three syllables, so my parents compromised. My sister's name is Carè, and my brother is Botoro, completely Vodandish."

"Clever." He comented, before asking her more about the Endtide Celebration in a week. She explained that the Celebration technically lasted the whole two weeks leading up to the Celebratory Gala, which was a time to visit friend and prepare. On the day of the gala, everyone would bring up the clothes they had made for charity to the palace, where it would be stored until its distribution on the first day of Lindtide- the first day of the new year. She did not tell him that a large portion of the donations went to the Resistance- he wasn't a Vodan, and the First Order would attack if they found out. No, Vod would remain officially neutral as long as possible.

He told her some about his travels, but upon reaching the second turn of the square, she received a message.

"I'm so sorry, do you mind if I check this?" she asked, and he shook his head, taking a slight step away.

Morodè turned away, and looked down, checking the small holoscreen.

She hit 'play message.'

Crathy turned back to her, grabbing her arms.

Another figure stepped from the forest, and mage a gesture with his hand.

Morodè collapsed.

The holoscreen fell to the ground. It was still playing the message as Crathy pocketed it, tucking it away. He tossed the girl over his shoulder, and jogged to the cover of the forest. The figure, an imposing sight with a dark cloak and mask, nodded, and they departed to a small TIE ship.

The message had been from Lokin. It read: "Whatever do you mean, Gardkin? I don't have any cousins planetside right now, and I certainly didn't send any of them to you. And you could have just invited me for spintel cakes."

* * *

Rey sat crisscrossed on the ground, eyes closed. Master Luke sat across from her. Two stones flew overhead, carried by the force.

"Very good Rey. Now, I want you to knock mine out of the air."

Rey almost said, 'I'll try.' But she remembered in time her previous lesson. She just nodded instead, her eyes slowly shutting.

* * *

Poe helped Finn up, leading him out of the room.

"What happened?" Finn asked as he dodged BB-8, who was gleefully rolling in circles around his feet.

"You should have flown with me, is what happened." Poe rolled his eyes. "But no, you had to be so darn stubborn-"

"I'm not a CO!" Finn interrupted, now remembering that Poe had wanted him to ride his ship to Scarif, as he wanted to keep an eye on him. But, Poe was piloting the Command Officer ship, and Finn was not a CO. Poe attempted to tell the General that as Finn was still clearly recovering from his week-and-a-half-long coma, and was a freaking battle hero, he deserved to ride on the ship. The General was leaning towards Poe's arguments, but Finn had argued that as every other solider had been a hero and as he had been awake for three weeks now- longer than he had slept- he was fine. General Organa had shrugged, Poe had pouted, and Finn rode a small two-man ship like any other solider.

Unfortunately, his pilot was not as skilled as Poe -well, no one was, but this pilot was significantly worse- and they had had a rough landing when they were hit by an old empire probe. The planet had been abandoned since a battle there almost 35 years ago so it seemed a good enough place for a new Resistance base.

They met General Organa on the beach. She turned, and sent a small smile to the two,

"Glad to see you awake, Finn." She said, looking back to the ocean. There was a deep sand cliff that cured down to meet the sea.

"How long was I out?" he asked, worried.

"Too long." Poe whined.

"Maybe an hour." The General stated. Finn rolled his eyes at Poe, then thanked the General.

"We already swept the place, so we know that there's no more Empire Drones left. Right now, we are setting up base and scouting for anything interesting." The woman sent Poe a significant look, and Finn blinked. He was confused, but he knew asking Poe alone would get him better answers.

"Of course General" they bid, leaving her and walking down the beach, slightly away from the others.

"What's the thing?" Finn asked, sounding tired.

"What thing?" Poe asked innocently, as he examined a small piece of scrap metal.

"The 'interesting thing' that the General wants you to look for." Finn said, annoyed. 'what thing', honestly.

"I don't know." Poe shrugged. "It's a thing that she wants to find, but she doesn't know what it is."

"That doesn't make any since."

Poe shrugged again. "Hey, I don't question the Force."

Finn turned sharply. "General Organa has the Force?" he asked, incredulous.

Poe blinked. "Yeah. She's Luke Skywalker's sister, of course she has the Force." He shook his head. "Sorry, I guess you haven't heard any of the stories about her."

Finn thought about it. "I mean I learned a couple of nights ago she inspired the story of the Chain Breaker, but not much, no."

"The Chain Breaker?"

Now Finn was confused again. "You've never heard of the Chain Breaker?" He asked, incredulous.

Poe shushed him. "No, I haven't. Now help me look for something interesting."

Finn stooped down, running his fingers through the sand. "The Chain Breaker is an icon in many different systems. She looks different depending where you are, but she always wore a Trooper Helmet for us." He tossed a bit of wood to the small pile in front of Poe. "But no matter where you are, she has a collar, and a chain."

Poe tried to think of any times he had heard of Leia Organa being chained, forced to wear a collar. He knew she had been captured by the Empire at different points, and a Hutt once, and some other instances, but none specifically mentioned a collar.

Finn continued. "Another Creature is holding the chain, an evil creature. But then she strangles it with the chain. She defeats it with the thing it tried to restrain her with, that's the point." He fell silent, sifting through the sand. "You know, I thought I hated sand, but this stuffs not as bad as the sand on Jakku." That sand had been dryer, more course, not to mention it got stuck under his uniform.

"What was the Creature?" Poe asked.

"Huh?" Finn was momentarily dazed, but then he realized what Poe was asking about. "Oh, well, for us, it was Fear, or Loss." He bit his lip, tossing a bit of leather on the pile. "Or at least, that was what we told them if any CO asked. For some reason, they didn't actually like us knowing about her, or etching her on any of their property."

"Can't imagine why." Poe smiled. Remembering what the First Order did to their troopers would definitely make it harder for him to fight them next time. He shook his head, reminding himself that the troopers weren't going to take it easy on him. And he had to stay alive, otherwise those two idiot kids would get themselves hurt.

"Yeah." Finn agreed, oblivious to Poe's inner turmoil, focusing on the sarcasm that had been said. He found he liked snarking, now that it was afforded to him. He found a bit of a cord, and tossed it on the pile. "Oh, there's a bit more." He muttered, digging.

"A bit more what?" Poe asked, examining a bit of carved wood.

"Cord." Fin elaborated, and he pulled it out of the sand. When he saw what was on the cord though, he almost dropped it. "Woah."

Poe turned to see him holding up a small crystal to the light, dangling by a bit of cord. Finn touched the gem with his other hand.

The second he made contact with it, he gasped, falling backwards.

* * *

Rey's eyes flew open, and two stones fell to the ground.

* * *

 **AN:and heres chapter two! the action is rolling now, I'm excited. Care, Morodes sister, is pronounced "Carrie", after our beloved Space Princess. she drowned in moonlight, strangled by her bra. she is one with the force now, may she rest in peace. and yes, rogue one will be important to this story, in part because I felt they should have used Jyn's crystal more. so yeah, slight rouge one spoilers, but nothing major. Read and Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok, so I know I said only slight rogue one spoilers, but the plot changed. Significant RO spoilers ahead, and more to come**

* * *

Finn looked around, blinking in confusion. He was standing on the same beach, but Poe was gone. He was also in the middle of a battle. He ran for cover, but then the scene changed. He was in a meeting room, two men and a woman sat around the table.

"Kyber crystals as a power source? And not just for Jedi? Are you sure?"

"Daddy?" a voice calls behind them. Finn turns. The scene changes.

"You are ready to build your own saber." A man he doesn't recognize tells a young boy. There are in a grand room, but the table in front of them is simple, covered in piles of tools and pieces of metal.

"Really, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes. Now, be careful with the crystal."

"I will."

Finn blinked.

Now he was in a darkened room, shadowy and foggy. Another man and a Togruta girl sat crouched over a body. The girl held two red stones in her hand.

"Sith. How do they even find red crystals?" she muttered. The man sighed.

"They don't. the red comes from being corrupted by the Dark Side. The crystals… they bleed."

The girl's eyes furrowed in disgust.

Then the girl was grown, and handing a white crystal to a familiar looking human woman.

"You must have it, Lyra." The Togruta told her. Then the human- Lyra? - faded, and the remaining woman turned, looking directly at Finn.

"And you need to find the other one," She said.

Finn took a step back. "Me?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. The girl behind you." Finn looked, and saw Rey behind him.

"Rey!" smiled, taking a step toward her.

"Finn!" she greeted, moving to hug him. She moved strait through him instead. They looked at each other, puzzled. The other woman sighed behind them.

"You aren't actually here. But I need to talk to you." She was starting to look odd, and Finn nodded.

"What?"

"You need to find the other crystal. It will match the one he already found. As a pair, they will give you more strength. And if your enemies find the Dark Saber, they are your only hope." She told them. Yes, now that Finn was looking, she was starting to become… discolored.

"Our enemies? You mean Kylo Ren?" Rey asked.

The woman shrugged. "Yes. Him, his knights, his master. The Force isn't one for names. Well, not most names. We are all one to it, through it." She added. Well that made sense.

"Where can we find the other crystal?" Rey asked.

"His crystal will help you find its pair." She told him. She paused. "You should tell your master, he will be able to teach you more about the living crystals." She told Rey, before turning to Finn. Yes, she was now blue, and fading.

"Your friend, the pilot-"

"Poe Dameron?" he interrupted.

"Yes, him. He needs to know that the force does not only flow through crystals and Jedi. Tell him to look to the blind monk. Oh, and tell him to look in the Dagobah system." She was now transparent. Finn could feel someone shaking him. the dream- the vision- must be weakening.

"May the force be with you both." The woman bid, before disappearing completely.

Finn and Rey looked to each other. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"No, I'll come find you. You need to get that message to Poe. I'll see you soo-"

Then everything went dark, before Finn jerked upward. Poe and the General where leaning over him, worried.

* * *

Rey look around, surprised to find herself back in the forest. Master Luke sat in front of her, waiting.

"You had another vision." He said. It wasn't a question, but Rey nodded anyway. She hadn't found her voice yet. Master Luke sensed this, and continued.

"This is the first time they've come when you were awake."

"Yes." Rey's voice was horse. She cleared her throat. "Yes." She repeated. "And Finn was in it."

This got a reaction. "Is he hurt?" Master Luke was concerned. "Did you see his future, or the present?"

"No, No, not like that. This time, it was like, he was having a vision too, and we shared the tail end."

Her teacher did not show his confusion, but Rey felt it. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning."

"Well, I saw Ky- The Knights of Ren. They were looking for something or someone. Then the scene changed, and I saw a man with a black lightsaber." Rey continued to tell him as they stood, walking back to the temple.

* * *

Morodè blinked awake, unsure of her surroundings. Her head hurt a bit, and her back was sore, but she seemed to be alright. She was laying on something hard. A cot of some sort. The lighting was dim, but there where strange shadows cast behind her head, lines. She sat up with a groan, noting the low ceiling. Looking around, she realized how small her room- was it even a room? - was. And-

Oh.

The shadows where cast by bars. The only way out was a prison styled door. She stood, and tested the door.

Locked.

She looked through the bars desperately, trying to figure out where she was. No one was in sight, but she realized that opposite her cell where others. Was she in some sort of prison? And why?

She sat on her bed, suddenly very tired. Was she a hostage? She supposed her family was well off enough to warrant a ransom, though she didn't think they were well-known enough for it. But perhaps it had been an act of random violence. No, it was too well planned for it. Perhaps it had something to do with the resistance? Was some First Order sympathizer retaliating against Vodan helping the resistance, or perhaps just wanted to make a point. But they had destroyed an entire system, she didn't think that she was important enough for that.

Perhaps there was a clue somewhere, something to tell her where she was now. The room was only large enough for one bed and enough space to walk down the length of it. The wall had some strange panels though…

She stood, and examined one. It had a slight lip on the top. She pulled it, and the panel folded down, becoming a tray. Attached to it was a plate and spoon. Well, at least it looked like she would be fed. She folded the panel back up, noticing two large ones near the foot of the bed.

Those pulled out to reveal a 'fresher and a small sink. Morodè tried not to think of the utter lack of privacy she would have, and pushed them back in. she looked around for any more, and found one last one. It was an empty storage drawer. Well, that answered that. Not a single mark or distinction that would tell her where she was. She sat back on the bed, letter her thoughts wander. She dimly wondered where her jailer was, before deciding that she was probably better off not knowing.

"Yes, perhaps." A voice said from outside, and Morodè jumped, looking for the source. Standing outside her cell was a tall figure, cloaked in black, with dark helmet covering his head. His cold voice continued. "But we don't always get what is best for us, do we?"

Morodè was suddenly very not tired, and a large part of her was screaming to back away, get as far away from this man as possible. But then further movement outside drew her attention. She heard footsteps, then a grating squeal as a door opened. The man turned, facing the action, and she could see someone being deposited into a cell like hers by two men. One was dressed similarly to the first one, the other was whereing Biran Robes.

The other man in black looked to the one by her cell. "She is already awake." The first man said, obviously displeased.

The other man stepped closer to her cell, bowing low. Behind him, the third man- in the robes- turned, and she gasped, recognizing the face of Daw Crathy.

Both men looked to her, and Morodè shifted away, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Kylo Ren." The second man said, still bowing. "It won't happen again, I assure you." Then he rose, looked back at the girl, and waved his hand. Everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: yay! a weekend update. the plot is really starting to roll, and we get a poe section next chapter! yay for my beautiful pilot bae!**

 **please leave a review! see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Poe was generally worried about Finn, to the point it was almost a universal constant. But not right now, no. Right now, Poe was genuinely convinced his friend had gone off the deep end and needed to be wrapped in pillows and stored in a safe place for a least a week.

First there was the matter of the crystal, or as Poe called it, The Death Rock. As soon as Finn had touched it, he had levitated three feet in the air, glowed with a bright white light, then after Poe had asked the general for advice, collapsed on the sand. And now Finn was saying he wanted to find another Death Rock and give it to Rey. Oh, and something about Dagobah.

"Absolutely not." Poe said, wrapping a blanket around Finn's shoulders.

"But-" Finn interrupted.

"No. You are going to spend another week in the Medbay-" Poe continued

"But Poe, I-" Finn tried to shrug off the blanket.

"Rey is going to continue her training-" That blanket was staying on, dang it.

"Poe, please-"

"It's too dangerous!" Poe finally snapped. Didn't Finn get it? Didn't he understand how dangerous one-man space travel was right now? Didn't he understand how vital it was for the Resistance to have Jedi on their side again? Rey needed to train, and the Resistance needed Finn's help. Poe needed Finn's help. The First Order had taken a huge loss at Starkiller base, yes, but so had he Resistance. The galaxy was in chaos, and they needed more time to regroup before rushing off to fight again.

Finn looked at Poe, quietly taking off the blanket again. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Poe blinked, not expecting that. "Yeah." Finn had saved him from the First Order, left everything he ever knew, and carried on his mission in his name. Of course he trusted him.

"Good. She had a message for you." Finn placed the blanket on a counter. "She wanted you to know: the Force doesn't just flow through Jedi and Crystals. She wants you to look to the blind monk, and look in the Dagobah System." He said, before Poe could stop him.

"Who do you mean, 'she'?" The pilo asked, confused.

"The Togruta woman I saw in my dream. She had two lightsabers, white lightsabers." Finn didn't know how he knew that last bit, or why he said it.

Poe tiled his head, thinking. His parents had been in the original rebellion, and the rebels had been his heroes growing up- especially the General Princess Leia Organa. That said, there had been so many Rebels, he didn't know of everyone. His parents and their friends, and the famous ones like Organa and the crew of Rogue One. But there had been very few Jedi to escape the purge, and if he remembered right, only one of them fit Finn's description.

"Ahsoka Tano?" he asked. Finn shrugged.

"Sure. Apparently, the Force isn't one for names"

Poe tried to think of any other reason Finn would know of her, but the First Order probably didn't teach their troopers Rebellion History. Except that Finn had said he had heard of Captain Solo before he had met him, as a war hero. But on the other hand, Finn hadn't known Tano's name. But how had Finn even had a Force vision? General Organa was known to have had them before, but she was from the Skywalker family. Finn probably wasn't, Poe reasoned. But… Poe did trust him.

"Alright." He sighed. "But I don't want you to go alone, kid, you're not a pilot."

Finn smiled. "I know I'm not. And don't worry, I'm going with Rey." He paused. "as soon as she gets here." He added.

"Rey? But she's with Master Skywalker, no one knows where." Ok, maybe The Death Rock had done something to the kids head after all.

"She'll be here. She told me." Finn said, back to his normal self, heading back outside.

"How did she tell you? On the comms?" a transmission that far, not likely.

"No, in the vision we shared. She was there."

"That's not how the Force works!" Poe was back to exasperation.

Finn shrugged. "How do you know?" he asked.

* * *

Several hours later, Morodè awoke. She blinked, before remembering where she was. She was half sitting, half sprawled on the bed in her cell. She checked outside, and saw one guard, almost out of sight, standing in a passageway to the left. From the dim lighting, she realized all the cells she could see were occupied. Two had sleeping, hopefully sleeping, forms on the cots, and in one a figure was standing. Looking at her. Morodè stared at the shadowy form. Whoever it was, they weren't very tall, and either had headtails or some sort of headdress on. They stared at each other for a while, before Morodè summoned the courage to wave.

The figure tilted its head, then waved back. Morodè's eyes were adjusting, she was pretty sure she was looking at a Twi'lek. She was wondering what to do next, but then the other prisoner spoke.

"Hello." The other said in basic, before looking around. "Where are we? And why?"

Morodè was about to answer, but the guard cut her off.

"Quiet!"

Morodè gave a large, exaggerated shrug. _I don't know_ , she meant. The Twi'Lek nodded. The guard shifted audibly, turning to glare at them. At least, Morodè assumed the guard was glaring, it was hard to tell with the helmet. She heard a small thump to her right. The twi'lek turned to it, then spoke again.

"Hello."

Morode heard a stream of a very little voice speaking in a language she didn't know. The guard huffed again.

"Do you speak basic?" The other prisoner continued, looking very worried. The Twi'Lek took a step closer, pressing herself to the bars. Morodè was surprised to see that her clothing seemed based of an Intu design- a thick wrapped half shirt with a long sash over one shoulder and baggy pants with a similar sash attached to the front and around her waist.

"I said quiet." Repeated the guard. Morodè heard a whimper. She sighed, enough was enough. They weren't dead yet, so she was probably safe for now.

"What is going on?" Morodè asked the Twi'Lek. "Is there someone next to me?"

"Yes. A youngling." The guard moved in front of the Twi'Lek's cell, but she kept talking. "Child, do you know basic?"

"Yes. Where am I? where's my _lawi_?" the kid became louder, bursting into tears. Seeing that the other girl was arguing with the guard, Morodè tried to sooth him.

"Hey kid, its ok." She said louder, making sure he could hear her. "I'm in the room next to yours, its ok. Its ok. It will all be ok. Just breathe. Now, can you tell me who you are?"

The crying slowed, and she heard a few hiccups. "My name is Loken Al'Rae." He said, before beginning to cry again.

"Hello Loken. My name is Morode. Shh, its ok Lokar. We are going to be fine." She continued to repeat that, trying to calm him. She didn't know if it was working or not. She wasn't feeling calm.

The guard walked back to his beginning position, pulling out something. The Twi'Lek raised her voice. "Loken? It that your name?"

The boy let out a few more sobs, but then calmed back down. The Twi'lek continued, so Morodè guessed he had nodded.

"Ok Loken. My name is Antu. I don't know where we are, but we are going to be talking to some other people soon, ok? They might be able to help us, tell us why we are here. Sound good?"

Loken was quiet except for the occasional sigh, but Morodè's mind was whirling. Who was going to talk to them soon? Did she find this out from the guard? The very-not friendly guard? Maybe she meant who ever had kidnapped them was going to speak to them soon? That didn't sound like a good thing to her… she shuddered, remembering the creepy guys in black. She looked at Antu, and mouthed "Are you sure?"

The other girl gave her a quick shrug. She didn't know, but she wasn't going to tell the kid that. Morodè's guessed she hadn't seen the black cloaked people.

To the right of Antu's cell, A figure sat up in their bed. It appeared to be an old woman. She looked around, then met Morodè's eyes.

"What?" she croaked out.

"We don't know. We are waiting to find out." Morodè answered quickly.

Antu sat on her own cot and started messing with something on her ankle. "Another one awake?" she asked.

"Yes, on your right. What is your name, ma'am?" Morodè spoke. Who else would have? Loken wasn't in any state to and as far as she was aware, no one else was awake.

The old woman did not answer, just closed her eyes and leant back against the wall.

Well that was helpful.

Morodè sat back down on her own bed as well. Part of her was full of a buzzing fear. Part of her just wanted to sleep. All of her wanted to get out of here, but that was looking to being more and more impossible as time went on.

The guard snapped to attention.

The men in the cloaks where back.

And there was someone with them.

* * *

 **AN: yay! Poe pov and references galore! have a great weekend guys, please leave a comment please it fuels me more than killing parents fuels kylo ren.**

 **ok that was awful**

 **I'm sorry**

 **but really, I want to know what you guys think, and I know someone out there is reading this! see you guys later, lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rey looked away from Master Skywalker.

"So, you left Dagobah, then?"

He had just told her about his own experiences with Force visions. His trainer, Master Yoda, had not wanted him to leave to help General Organa or Han Solo when he had visions of their pain. Not that that had stopped him though.

"Yes." He sighed. "I left."

Rey cleared her throat. "But, you saved them, right?" because they had all survived…

"No," Master Skywalker almost laughed. "No, I did not save them. By the time I got there, they had all left Cloud City. Leia had escaped with Chewie and the droids, and Han-" He still choked on his friends name. "Han had been taken to Tatooine, in carbonite. The only one waiting for me there was… Vader. Did I ever tell you how I lost that saber?"

"Yes. Vader cut of your hand and it- was that in Cloud City?" Rey asked, realizing where this was going.

"Yes. Right after he told me he was my father."

Rey nodded, which surprised her Master. That wasn't exactly common knowledge. At least, not when he left…

"So, did you need to know that?" she asked. He blinked, not sure what she meant. She clarified. "I mean, did you need to know he was your father? Could you have turned him to the Light if you didn't?"

The Jedi thought about it. Vader had known about their relationship, and if he had told him later, then maybe things would have turned out the same. No, a little voice told him. You were mad and shocked when you found out. That would have been worse if you had been fully trained. What would you have done? Shut off your emotions and just killed him? The Emperor had said that would turn him to the Dark Side, but perhaps not.

"Master?" Rey prompted.

"I don't know." He muttered. That was the problem with 'what ifs?' there was never any way to know.

The two felt a stirring in the Force. They turned, and Luke saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Master Obi Wan!" he smiled.

Rey's eyes where very wide. Luke remembered she had not seen a Force Ghost before.

"Rey, this is my old Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Hello." She said, still in shock.

"Hello Child." The Blue figure said, motion for them both to sit.

* * *

"Luke." He said first. "Many years ago, I told you about your father. That he had become Lord Vader. Now, I need to tell you why." He took a breath. "I need to tell you about your Mother."

"My Mother?" Luke asked, surprised. He had often thought of her. Leia had shared the one memory of her she had, a lovely face with dark hair. He remembered the emotions of that moment. So much love, but so much sadness. He hoped his mother had held him like that as well, that he just didn't remember.

Rey wondered if she should give the two some privacy.

"Yes. You see, when I was a Padawan, my Master and I where tasked with protecting a Queen. Queen Amidala of Naboo, specifically. She was a very young girl at the time, the second youngest ever elected, if I remember correctly. That was about the time my Master and I found your father and brought him to the Jedi Temple. Several years later, I was tasked with protecting her again, this time as a Senator, with my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

Luke had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"They fell in love, and married in secret. It was against the old Jedi Code."

I knew it, Luke sighed silently. "But, was my Mother- this Senator Amidala, was she evil?" that didn't match the one scene he and his sister remembered of her.

Rey was stongly considering leaving the two to themselves. The probably wouldn't notice if she left...

"No, No of course not." Obi Wan smiled sadly. "She was very good. You remind me of her, so desperate to do the right thing, to see the light in everyone. No, she was the best thing in Anakin's life- that was the problem. He started having Force Visions of her dying in childbirth. The Emperor told him that by harnessing the Dark Side, he could save her. He… He killed all the Jedi that day. We fought, and he became angry at your mother… He hurt her with the Force. I attacked. I admit, beside your Father, Padme was the best thing in my life as well, I took her away, and she gave birth to you and Leia. Then, she… passed into the Force."

Luke nodded.

"So now you know why Yoda and I wanted you to ignore the Force Visions."

Rey looked up, addressing the ghost. "And that's also why you want me to ignore mine?" The girl was nothing if not direct, Luke thought.

Master Kenobi looked off into the distance. "Maybe. Maybe not. Luke is right, we will never know what would have been. All is as the Force wills it."

"So, we should just go along with every vision we get?" Luke asked, skeptical. That was exactly how he had lost his nephew.

"No, No. The Force is all about balance. Push and Pull. Trust in the Force, but trust in yourself as well. The Force gives us Life, and the Force gives us Free Will. We must use both."

"But how to decide when to push and when to pull." Luke mused. Both men nodded philosophically.

Rey spoke up again. "Well, it goes both ways, doesn't it?"

The two looked at her, as if remembering she was there.

Rey blushed. "Trust, it goes both ways, right? We have to trust in the Force, and the Force trusts in us."

"This youngling is very wise." Kenobi said.

"Yes." Master Skywalker agreed. "Rey, get your things packed and prepare the ship. We're leaving."

Rey nodded and stood. The two other Jedi, one Living and the other long gone, waited until she had disappeared behind the trees.

"She is wise, isn't she?" Luke asked, letting a bit of pride slip into his voice.

"As her father before her." Obi Wan nodded.

"And her mother." Luke said, looking at his old master significantly.

"Yes. But, are you sure about following her vision?"

"I don't know. I trust her, though. Her, and Leia."

"And the Force?" Obi Wan prompted.

"Of course." Obi Wan nodded and vanished. Luke stood, and mused as he walked back to his home. He was heading to _her_ grave, to his apprentice, to his sister, to his mother.

"Do you trust her?" a phantom voice asked.

"With my life."

* * *

Finn headed out of the MedBay- always the first thing set up whenever the Resistance moved- hoping to find the General. To his surprise, she was heading toward him.

"I see you've recovered. You wake up faster every time." She said wryly.

Finn laughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Um, so about the crystal…"

"Does this have anything to do with why a just received a comm from Rey that she was coming to meet us and that she was bringing Luke?"

Finn blinked. Beside him, Poe's mouth dropped open. Finn resisted the urge to tell him 'I told you so'. Of course, he hadn't expected Rey to convince Skywalker to let her come so quickly. Unless… How long had he been out? General Organ looked expectantly at him. "Oh, yes. Yes, we kinda had a shared… Vision. When I touched the crystal. So… Yeah, she's supposed to meet up with us so we can, well, find another crystal. It will help us defeat… The First Order."

Finn had been very close to just saying "Kylo Ren." but he caught himself.

General Organa nodded. "Alright. But neither of you are leaving until cleared. Now go, help with the set up." She moved past them and into the building.

The Pilot and the Fighter looked at each other. Finn started grinning. Poe sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine. Maybe that's how the Force works."

Laughing, both men left to go help the others.

* * *

Morodè analyzed their clothing, a force of habit. She remembered sitting with her sister in the markets but the ports, quietly guessing where people came from by the weave or pattern of tier clothing. Once, she had seen a Queen of Naboo. Carè hadn't stopped talking about it for a week.

These people where obviously not Naboon. Seven where clad in dark cloaks and masks. The eighth, a woman, was clad in clothing more suited to a low-middle or outer rim planet, probably a forest one based off the leaves lining her half shirt. The others where more mysterious, and more troubling. They all were obviously supposed to reflect the wearers unique back grounds, but with the monochrome, she couldn't tell which. Some aspects looked Coruscanti, others Rookish. There was an exception though.

Mixed in with the customary fashions was a bit of Haute Couture-all the outfits where supposed to suggest an image. Specifically, an image of Darth Vader, all black cloaks and metallic masks, Voice Coders, heavy footfall and a square, strong stance.

Morodè felt fear and dread settle into her stomach. She had been too confused to realize it before, but the only group both powerful enough to kidnap a wide range group of people as well as bold enough to imitate a Sith Lord…. She was dealing with the Knights of Ren.

* * *

 **AN:DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH and the action is rolling for our favorite jedi. cute trio stuff to happen soon, and kylo ren realizes how 1. angry and 2. stupidly brave some of his captives are. oh yeah, and you'll find out why they are captive in the next couple of chapters too.**

 **so... PLEASE leave a review? Like I can only run off bags of chocolate chips and what little self motivation I have for so long... gonna need some encouragement soon... thanks...**

 **ps. was it obvious I have a limited knowledge of fasihon? :/ woops**


	6. Chapter 6

"Finn!" Rey cried happily as the hatch opened and her friends ran to meet her. He helped her down and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so much." Finn said as took in her presence. Was she always this bright and warm?

A man in robes quietly cleared his throat behind them. Rey laughed, letting go of her friend. She gestured to the man. "Finn, this is Master Skywalker. Master Skywalker, this is Finn, the one I told you about." She talked about him?

Luke bowed his head to Finn, smiling. "Hello."

Finn stared at the man, almost in disbelief. Yes, Rey had said they were coming, but he hadn't known what to expect. This man seemed very wise, but kind. Finn hadn't known his parents, let alone his grandparents, but he assumed that the man had a "Grandfatherly" tone about him. But when he caught sight of the General behind Finn, he looked down awkwardly, and Finn could see how he and Han Solo had gotten along so well. That thought sent a pang of loss into his heart, and he quickly stopped thinking about that.

Finn and Rey shuffled backward, almost hitting Poe, to let Luke and Leia see each other.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you." The Jedi master said with a sad smile.

 _Huh?_ Finn looked between Rey and Poe. Rey seemed as confused as him. Poe was in shock, but he had the look like an inkling of an idea was being planted. Finn would have to warn Rey- that look meant trouble, whether for them or some other hapless rebel.

The general had not expected that either, but she let out a startled little laugh, and shot back with the same tone: "Aren't you a little short for a Jedi Master?" before running up to him. They embraced, and the three nearest them looked away in embarrassment.

"So that's Luke Skywalker." Finn muttered.

"Yeah." Rey said, not knowing what to add.

"Where did I hear it before?" Poe muttered, trying to remember an old story his parents had told him.

"Hear what?" The others asked him, equally confused.

"What they said, it was important to them, my mother said so, what was it…" he looked between the other two, muttering. "Jedi, Jedi Master, that's the key…" he said, looking at Rey, before Finn nudged him. "He's a little short for a.." his gaze settled on his friend. "For a storm trooper, that's it!"

"Shhh!" Rey said, looking behind her to the two siblings, who were deep in conversation.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. Poe normally didn't act this random….

Poe grinned. "Back when they first met, Skywalker and Solo where trying to rescue the General from the Death Star. They disguised themselves as Troopers, but most of them where clones back then, so when he entered the cell, General Organa said he was "A little short for a Stormtrooper!"

Rey smiled, that sounded a lot like her teacher.

Finn was still confused. "How do you know that?"

Poe shrugged. "My parents were part of the Old Rebellion, they told me stories. Apparently, whenever Captain Solo got either of the drunk on Cornelian Gin, they had loud laughs and loose lips."

Rey shook her head. While that sounded exactly like Solo, she could not see either the Jedi Master of the General drunk.

"So, what he said first." Finn asked, thinking out loud, "About being here to rescue us, that's what he said to her?"

"Yep" Poe said happily.

"But if they are siblings, how was that the first thing they said to each other?" Finn asked. Not for the first time, Poe could not belief the First Order's educational system.

"They were separated at birth to keep them safe. If the empire found one twin, the other could still be trained in the Force to overthrow the Dark side." Rey said, surprising Poe. She was a scavenger from the Outer Rim, though he supposed spending time with Luke Skywalker himself would be quiet the learning experience.

"He told you that?" Poe asked, interested in what other stories she knew. Leia Organa would always be his Hero, but he was sure her brother had some amazing fliying stories.

Rey nodded. "Yes, when he was telling me of his training. Although…" she thought, thinking. "Well, he probably told me that to make me feel better about being left on Jakku myself. It wasn't a good thing, but I need to know my way around to take BB-8 and Finn to Leia, didn't I?"

The other two nodded, a bit awkwardly, though Finn wondered if this new insight Rey had gained we the reason she seemed a bit different. She was losing some of her rough edges- not being softened, but forged from a rough piece of metal to a sharp and smooth dagger.

"Have you eaten yet?" Poe asked. Before she had left to find Skywalker, he had noticed she seemed confused by how much food resistance supplied her with. It made Poe's heart hurt, and he had no idea if she was used to eating three meals a day yet.

Rey shook her head, unsurprised by this question. She turned to her teacher.

"Master Skywalker?" she asked, drawing his and his sister's attention. "May I go eat with my friends?" she asked.

Skywalker's gaze settled on Finn for a second, before he answered his student. "Yes, of course. Please come speak to me after wards. And bring Finn."

"Thank you." With that, the three left, and Luke turned back to Leia.

"So, you did read my message?" Leia repeated.

Luke nodded. "Yes, I read it. Rey gave me the data stick right after the lightsaber." He hesitated. "Thank you for telling me."

"I knew if you had known you would have come back- or maybe never had left." She said, before frowning. "She told me she was going to tell you herself."

"I know." Luke said, voice wavering. "But I could feel her, it would have hurt her to tell me whatever she wanted to say, so I…" he choked. "I didn't let her. I showed her happy images instead, Leia… Leia, she died with a smile."

"Oh Luke. "Leia hugged him again as he began to cry.

"It felt as though… as though she died like out mother."

* * *

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" A knight said, the Leader if Morodè was right.

No one answered. Antu glared at them, and none of the others the Vodan could see where much happier.

The Woman who had accompanied the knights laughed. Morodè jumped, not expecting that. Apparently, the knights hadn't either, as they all turned her, their postures stiff and the tension palpable.

"You are so transparent, Kylo Ren." The Woman explained- Antu swore in Lekeese, she had recognized the name as well- as the seamstress opposite her gasped at the name. they were doomed, she thought.

The Woman had no qualms. "I promised to explain precisely why they," she gestured around to the cells, "are who you need at a later time. First, they need to know the basics."

Kylo Ren did not groan verbally a this, but Morodè thought he had the same posture as her brother when their mother told them to wait for teatime for sweets. Instead, he paused for a moment, then breathed out "Of course."

"Right then." She looked around, making eye contact with each prisoner. "I assume you have heard of The Jedi?"

Morodè sat frozen in fear. The woman' eyes had held no warmth.

"Oh, come on, don't be so dead people!" the woman said, annoyed.

The prisoners nodded robotically. Antu's hand went back to pick at her ankle.

"Good, good. Now, have you heard of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker?"

* * *

 **AN: ayyyy the twins are back together again! and another mystery figure appears! tell me how you like it in the reviews!**

 **also I have a star wars soulmate au going now, Inky Hearts and Star Filled Eyes, go check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rey looked up in alarm, Finn grabbed her arm.

"Someone's on our tail." He muttered, looking at the radar screen from his place between Master Skywalker, who was piloting, and Rey, who was in the Co-pilot's seat.

"I know." She said, looking to the Jedi for help. "Should Finn get to the gun?" she asked.

"Hmm. No." He closed his eyes, and Rey felt him reaching through the Force. Finn shivered.

"Rey." Her master continued. "Prepare to jump to hyperspace. The coordinates are 319-452…" He rattled off the numbers, and Rey hurriedly inputted them. Then threw the lever. Finn gripped the console. A couple of minutes later, they emerged. Rey looked around, but they seemed to be in deep space between systems.

"Master…" Rey said, confused.

"Its alright, Rey." He answered, before closing his eyes again. "We are going to make another jump. Go to 387-…" Finn sat in one of the seats behind them. He was pretty sure they would jump through several rounds of this, throwing whoever was on their trail off.

Rey flipped the lever.

* * *

"Well?" the Woman asked.

Morodè nodded silently. Who hadn't heard of Luke Skywalker? The Rebellion Hero who blew up to Deathstar, the Jedi who had defeated The Emperor and Vader. The mystery who had vanished when the Knights of Ren has emerged.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure five of the six of you can speak verbally, do I will ask you one more time. Have you heard of Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes." Morodè said, along with the other prisoners.

"Good Job. Well, Jedi and Sith and some of our nights of Ren and some other groups channel the Force. Have you heard of that?" her patronizing tone would have been annoying if Morodè wasn't sure this woman could and probably would kill her.

"Sort of?" the seamstress muttered.

"yeah."

"I guess."

"Yes."

"yes."

"I-I haven't." Loken's small voice quivered.

The woman looked at the little boy in the cell next to Morodè's , eyebrow raised. Then she nodded at Kylo Ren.

"See? This is why I said to start in the beginning." She gloated, then continued. "The Force is an energy that connects, creates, guides all life forms. The Force is what Jedi and Sith call on to do what they do."

"There are no more Sith." Kylo Ren growled. "they where week, and destroyed by the Jedi."

The Woman rolled her eyes. "There will always be Sith, as long as there are Jedi. It's a part of their ridiculous Light Side/Dark Side beliefs- inviting opposition. But that doesn't matter. To the Force, there are three kinds of organism. Care to guess what they are?"

Silence.

"Of course not." She sighed. "Well, there are Force-Sensitives, like Skywalker, Ren, and Myself, who can manipulate the Force in different ways. Then there are what I call Force-Capacitors. The Force swirls and acts frequently around them, but they don't control it. Then there are Dulls- no unusual Force activity at all. Does that make sense?"

Morodè was about to chorus yes, when Anti snorted.

"You said the Force is an energy field? Last I checked, Energy isn't sentient. But yeah, everything else was crystal clear."

Morodè wondered if this girl was stupid or brave. At this point, was there a difference?

"There are Sentient beings of Matter. The Force is the Sentient being of Energy. Any other questions? Perhaps one that doesn't highlight inhuman unintelligence?"

The human teen shifted, mentally adding cross species racism to the group's list of crimes. Human Supremists where rare on Vod, as humans just made up half the population, and the other half was the one with weapons.

Antu's eyes narrowed, but she looked back down, continuing to mess with her leg. Morodè couldn't blame the girl, she was developing a nervous twitch in here too.

"No? Well, now I have a question for you. Why do you think you are here?" she said in a sickly sweet voice that reminded Morodè of one particularly harsh history teacher she had had in her pre-teens.

"Well?"

* * *

"Dameron?" the General's voice interrupted Poe's thoughts on one of the newer recruited flying scores. He might be ready to join the Yellow Bloom reserves…

"Huh? Oh, yes General?" he perked up, abandoning the holofiles.

"I need you in my office. What do you know about the crew of Rouge One?"

Hadn't he just told Finn about this? Well, Finn and Rey had left a few days ago. But still, pretty recently.

"They were the team to retrieve the Deathstar Files. The Rouge Squadron is named for them, but the Flight Commander never goes by R-one, just R-leader."

"Yes, but I mean the individual crew. Specifically, their connection to Kyber Crystals."

"Oh. You mean the one Finn found?"

He still didn't trust that little gem. Too dangerous.

"Yes. I know your parents told you many stories of the Rebellion. Of all the members of Rouge One, whom do you think would possess a Kyber Crystal?"

That wasn't the question Poe had expected. "Well, Erso's father studied Crystals. Rook, Chirrut Imwe and Baze where all from Jedah, a Crystal mine. Those last two where Guardians of the temple there, so they could have owned on or two. Um, why where you wondering?" Did it matter whose it was? The entire squadron had died long ago, and the rocks deemed too dangerous for him to care whose it was. On the other hand, it could be an interesting price of history. And if it had really belonged to some of his heroes… but that was an 'if'. Because…

"Also, general, if I may say it, the Crystal could have been Imperial property. They were mining them for the Deathstar, perhaps they had a few extra hidden here with the plans. The explosion was huge, it could have been blown from anywhere this side of the planet."

General Organa nodded. She opened her office door, waving him in. "That is possible, but I don't think so- Imperial records say the few crystals not used were kept elsewhere." She closed the door carefully.

Poe nodded. "But what does the history of the Crystal matter now? It's with Finn and Rey and Skywalker- aren't they trying to figure it out?"

The General smiled lightly. "Yes. But…" she lifted a small pouch from her desk. "We found another one."

Tilting the pouch, she dropped a round green Crystal onto her desk.

Poe almost swore.

* * *

"We're safe now." Master Skywalker announced suddenly. Finn smiled shakily- they must have made more than a dozen mini jumps through hyperspace.

"Prepare to jump to Dagobah." He continued, and Finn tried not to sigh. He didn't dislike flying, but short repetitive dips in and out of hyperspace spent in tense silence was less than enjoyable.

"Wasn't that where you trained?" Rey asked, hoping to relax Finn.

"Yes." The Jedi smiled wryly at the bittersweet memories of his time on the swampy planet. "Would you like to hear about it?" He asked Finn.

The younger man thought he was still talking to his apprentice, and started when he realized the question was for him. "Oh, yeah." He fumbled.

Luke smiled, remembering a similar young man who had stumbled through his first mission with a Jedi. Though, hopefully, this one wouldn't end up related to the pretty girl on board. Speaking of, in case Rey's affections headed towards a different direction, he better warn her.

"Well, Obi Wan Kenobi was my first teacher…" he started, and soon the others on board relaxed, eagerly taking in the stories, whether or not they had been told them before.

* * *

Morodè thought about it. Well, if there were three categories of Force-involvement, there was something important about theirs- or the woman was playing mind games with them- and they probably weren't 'Dulls'. Now, if they were Force Sensitive, then Ren might want to kill them like he had the other Jedi. Or have them join him, but that didn't seem likely. On the other hand, if they were Force-Capacitors, were they any help to them?

Well, Morode had certainly never done anything Jedi-ish, or been tested for it.

Apparently, the others thought along the same lines.

"Am i- Are we- Force-Capacitors? A male voice Morodè couldn't quite see the source of asked.

"Very good." She clapped sarcastically. "Now, The Force technically flows through inorganic as well, though there are obviously no force sensitive bricks or droids." Morodè briefly remember a kid's story she had read once about a Jedi Droid. Apparently, that was not possible. "But, there are inorganic Force-Capacitors. They are called Kyber Crystals."

A few of the Knights looked at each other. It was impossible to tell why, not with those masks.

"Yes." The Woman smiled, looking at the Knights who had shifted. "Kyber Crystals are amazing sources of power. Lights sabers, Deathstars, that sort of thing."

Deathstars? Morode shivered, rembering her history lessons of the planet destroying machines. There where some Alderaani survivors on Vod, but they where almost everywhere humans could live. Morode couldn't image losing her world. Of course, Star Killer Base had destroyd an entire system…

"And other types of Force Capacitors have the same potential." The woman finished.

Oh. _Kriff_ , that was not good.

"Shall we test this theory? Before we continue?" One of the Knights asked.

Oh, _Sith on a Bantha_ , that was even worse. Morodè clenched her fists, looking at Antu is terror. The Twi'lek matched her expression.

Kylo Ren looked at the Knight who has asked. "Do you doubt this plan?" he asked, and it was obvious he was not pleased with his cohort.

"Of course not, I just… I apologize, I was over eager to see it in action." The cowed knight said in a rush. Morodè realized his hands trembled slightly.

"No." the woman said. "He's right. Just… not right now."

The knights nodded, but Morodè knew everyone- the knights, the prisoners, even the guards, where all wondering the same thing: " _When_?"

* * *

 **AN:AY! another chapter! a lot of the OC stuff, sorry guys, there's just a lot more stuff to establish with them, comparitively. on the bright side, POE DAMERON and LUKE being awesome/ funny (to laugh at. poor poe. he does not want any more magical death rocks)**

 **Unfortunately, Poe will not get his wish.**

 **ANYWAY, I would love a review, tell me what you think of it. (seriously. what do you think of the OC's? They Kyber Crystal Premise? the anything? I'm sorry I just sorta really crave validation or acknowledgement.)**

 **Sorry. rant over. See you lovelies soon.**

 **next chapter- Poe gets another solo mission (bc that worked so well last time...) Luke, Rey, Finn see Dagobah and Kylo... well, is Kylo...**

 **Anyone want to guess who or what the Woman is?**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what do you want me to do with… that." Poe asked, barely masking his disgust.

General Organa lifted in eyebrow- in amusement or rebuke, Poe wasn't sure. "I want you to take it to Dagobah. To Luke and Rey and Finn. Isn't that where the woman in Finn's vision told you to look?"

"Yes." Poe tried to not sound like a sulking teenager.

"Then you will look there first. Once you deliver the Crystal to them, I need you to return here and ramp up for a rescue mission."

"A rescue mission?"

"Yes. Intel has gathered reports of certain beings being kidnapped from their home worlds- and we suspect the First Order is behind it. A young boy disappeared from his dormitory on Sullust around the time a First Order flighter left the system. A Twi'lek woman was also seen in a market fighting a confirmed Order sympathizer before never showing up to her flight check in with her employer. Not to mention countless other kidnappings happening all over the galaxy that may or not be related. We think the captives are being held on a prison ship floating in subspace somewhere in the outer rim."

Poe nodded- this was a mission he was looking forward too much more that Death Rock Delivery. "Any coordinates or motive?" He asked.

"No. but my- Kylo Ren is on that ship."

* * *

Morodè dreamed of her Aunt Angulen. This was not unusual, as the prisoners had little to do other than eat the two meals provided a day, and sleep. Sometimes one or two would be sent to work or clean the kitchens. Antu sometimes sang, or complained loudly to the guards. Sometimes she made up funny commentary of the guard's "Inner thoughts" as she called them to Loken, who laughed a bit. Then the guard would yell at them, and they would be quiet for a while.

Morodè's aunt was a Vodan through and through and she was the one who had taught Morodè and Care all they knew. Angulen had told Morode's mother that though she was a very nice woman, and one with a love for Vodandish fashion, she didn't have the skills to teach the girls traditional tailoring. Thankfully, her mother had laughed and agreed.

In her dream, she was helping her aunt alter a ball gown. It was for one of her Naboon customers- one of the many reasons Aunt Angulen liked her sister in law was the expanded customers she brought her- the girl needed it hemmed for her cities Promenade.

"Ack! Who designed this?" Angulen complained as she lifted the skirt to look at the petticoat. Morodè smiled as she held the fabric up.

"A well-intending Naboon, I'm sure."

"Well-intentioned or not, this slip skirt should have either been given twice as many pleats or not been in here at all. Look! Its clumping all the tulling!"

"I thought you liked tulle!" Care laughed behind them.

"Alone!" their aunt protested. "Not mixed with neosatin or silka!"

"You are wearing it with neosatin right now!" the girls laughed. It was true- Lindtide fashion meant knee length skirts that poofed out a bit, made with pastel neosatins over tulle.

"How do you know I'm wearing tulling?" Angulen asked. "You can't see what's under my neosatin. It could be a durasteel hoop for all you know. Care, could you grab the small pins?"

"Sure."

"You see the ending of this tulling?" Morodè looked to where her aunt pointed, and nodded. "This is flimsitule, they just starched the ends to give it a ring effect. I am wearing Vodand tulling, which is completely starched."

"Ah. The neosatin won't catch the starched end if you cut it, but if you shorten the tulling it will be too soft."

"Exactly. Why would silka be better for skirt then?"

Morodè thought. "Um, its lighter, and the tulle will lift it even if it isn't starched?"

"Exellent- it won't lift it completely, but there will be some volume. I just have to figure out how to keep this dress's volume without stretching it all. Hand me a pin."

* * *

Rey looked around in wonder at the planet- it reminded her of Takodana, but this was slightly different. It was darker, for one, and the forest seemed muddier. But it was green and had a warm, wet atmosphere.

"It is humid." Finn agreed ad he walked onto the ramp. Master Skywalker had insisted he land the ship- and Finn could see why. One had to know the dense swamp pretty well to know where to land safely.

Rey touched the ground with her toe, her head tilted in thought. "Is it.. mud?" there were some puddles of it on Takodana and D'Qar, but this mud seamed to cover the entire sphere.

"Yes." Master Skywalker said as he glided down the ramp with R2. He held a pocket torch. "Come along."

Rey and Finn followed, the ramp rising behind them. "I can't believe how well you landed." Rey said respectfully.

"we could have landed anywhere." The Jedi shrugged. "I just wasn't sure if the Falcon could survive being force lifted out of anywhere else."

"Good old hunk of junk." Rey agreed, looking at the ship fondly. Finn smiled- he didn't think she was thinking about the ship.

"Ah ha!" Master Skywalker exclaimed, pointing his torch at a small dome of clay they could just see through the trees. Finn squinted, realizing it was some sort of dwelling.

"This was where Master Yoda lived." The older man explained. "And where I trained."

* * *

Morodè hummed along to Antu's singing as she felt the tulle of her underskirt. In Endtide fashion, it was covered by a muted cotton and dark lace over skirt.

"…not so tough just because I'm in love with a Core world girl" Antu sang.

Loken giggled. It almost sounded like Care's.

It was getting warm on the ship- Morodè had abandoned her thick over vest and draped her thin shawl over her shoulders instead.

"…And now she's looking for a mid rim man, that's what I am." Antu continued.

Morodè wondered if it was even still Endtide on Vod- how long had she been gone again?

"Oh, sing another song!" Loken clapped.

It might be Lindtide now, Morodè mused. She wondered if she would miss the entire season- would she see Midtide? And the beautiful brightly colored silka skirts that came with it? Maybe by the time she got back they would all be wearing black lace again.

"Hey! Mo!" Antu said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You have a song you want to sing? My voice is getting tired."

"I'm a rubbish singer."

"Yeah right, but think: you might be the second-best singer here, so we'd still appreciate you."

Morodè had to smile at that logic, so much like Varatel Lokin's humor. Then she remembered that the First Order had pretended to be related to him to lure her out.

"Oh, could you sing 'Keep on Believing'?" Loken asked.

Morodè plastered a big smile on her face, even if the little boy couldn't see her. "Of course. Let me see, ok. Just a Lothal girl, living on her lonely world…"

* * *

Poe sat in the seat of the cargo ship, Dagobah was too far for a one man X-wing to get to without detection, going through the final checklist.

2 weeks of supplies? Check.

Blaster with spare power cartridge? Check.

BB-8? Check

The Second Rock Of Death, safely stored in a small pouch? Check.

All ready to go then.

"Black X, you are cleared for Flight. Black X, you are cleared for flight."

"Copy that."

Poe initiated the takeoff sequence, then left Scarif behind. Setting the computer to autopilot, he stood and stretched. It would take four days to get to Dagobah, he might as well get some sleep- he had been prepping for this mission since after the morning meeting with General Organa, and it was nearly 11 at night, galactic central time. He sighed. All inter-system travel tried to take off and land during the night. It was a bit safer, but giving that planetary times never synched up, it didn't quite sound worth the hassle.

But first…

"BB-8?" he said, turning toward the droid, taking out the pouch with the Death Rock.

 _Beep-ep beep?_

"I want you to hold on to this." He handed it to the droid for storage.

 _Bee-eep._

"No, it's not because I'm afraid of it!"

One flat, disbelieving _beep_.

"Fine, whatever. Go plug yourself in, I'm going to bed."

 _Beep-ee, beep-ee._

"Love you too."

* * *

"You can't be afraid." The old woman croaked, looking into Morodè's cell. The tailor looked up in surprise. She thought the others where all asleep now.

"What?'

"Fear, it is an emotion of the dark side. That is what they"- the old woman gestured around them-"need. Power attuned to the dark side, they want us to despair. Don't do it." She sounded earnest, but her voice was gravely and soft.

"But how can we do that, no one's come for us and-"

"Not yet, but I suspect that if Kylo Ren stays with us longer, we will attract attention soon enough."

Morodè sighed. "Maybe." She supposed the entire ship being shot up from resistance fighters would be a better way to go than being a FC or whatever for the Knights of Ren.

"Just listen to yourself, and that other lovely girl in here."

"How's that?"

"Keep on believing."

* * *

 **AN: SO, how do you get around copy right music on this site? make it so all the songs are actually parodies set in universe. cookies for the first people who can guess the 'real' version of the songs.**

 **love yall lots, see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Breathe. Just breath." Master Skywalker told Finn. Rey rubbed his bask slowly.

Finn had experienced his first vision on Scarif, but woke up on Dagobah from the first one he had alone.

"What did you see?" Rey asked. Master Skywalker handed him a cup of water.

Draining it, Finn then choked out: "ships. They flew along a planet, but whenever they made contact with the ground… it bled."

"The planet bled?"

"Yes. And, um, I saw Captain Phasma marching out with troopers. There was fire everywhere." He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Finn, I want you to ground yourself." Master Skywalker said, refilling his cup. "What do you see, right now, in front of you?"

"Rey. You. This cup. Um, the wall." Finn listed, looking around for more. The Jedi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Well, now seems to be a good time to show you how to meditate." The old man smiled. He cleared a space on the floor, and knelt. Rey and Finn followed suit.

"Close your eyes and slow your breathing." Master Skywalker instructed. The younger two did, and Luke felt Rey gently nudge a bit of calming towards Finn. He wondered if wither were even conscious of it.

"Now," he continued. "What do you see?" There was a surge as Finn fell deeper into the force, leaving small ripples like a stone dropped into a lake. Rey followed suit, though Luke waited until she was deep within it before standing- or standing as much as one could in the small home.

Shuffling towards the window, he waited until three figures, all blue and see through, appeared. He nodded at them, and began to confer.

* * *

"Do you know your Aurebesh letters?" The man, whose name was Convoy, asked Loken. Convoy, Antu, and Morodè had taken entertaining and distracting the boy in shifts. The other prisoners seemed to dejected to care- or simply too tired. The old woman mostly slept- Morodè had only heard her speak once.

"Yes." Loken replied. "I can even sing them!"

"I'd love to hear you sing them." Morodè said, faking energy. "Just don't do it too loudly, Antu is sleeping."

Antu was actually not sleeping, but as only Morodè and the Twi-lek herself knew that, it was her job to keep up appearances.

"Aurek! Besh! Cresh-Dorn-Esk!" The boy started in a sing-songy voice. The girl looked across to Antu's cell, wondering what she was doing. This morning, or whenever, they had been the only two awake. Antu waited for the guards to be looking toward Morodè, then waved for her to give discrete attention.

The Twi-lek had pointed between some sort of bar she was holding and her anklet, made a sleeping face, and a shushing motion. Morodè understood she was to let Antu pretend to sleep, whiles she did something under the blankets with her anklet. It was a secret.

"Forn-Grek-Herf! Isk-Jenth, Krill-Leth!" Loken continued.

The anklet. Antu had messed with it before, even taken it off once or twice, but always put it back on. Morodè wondered why. Anklets weren't really big on Vod. Necklaces were, and bracelets to an extent, but not anklets. She wondered why. Vodan jewelry was about decorating the chains with knots and braids and tying little jewels in. it would be much easier to do that on your ankle than on your wrist or neck. Maybe she should try to start a trend if she ever made it back home. She would name it after Antu.

"Mern-Nern! Osk-Poth!"

"Peth." Convoy corrected.

"Peth! Resh! Senth!"

Morodè waited for him to continue, but he had cut off silently. She understood why a moment later when the Woman, flanked by Kylo Ren and his knights stood in the center of the circle of cells.

"You said you would tell me of my grandfather." Ren was angrily reminding her.

"I am."

"Why are you doing it here?" he asked slowly, as if she did not understand why he was so mad.

"Because I don't want to answer the questions twice. So," she continued, addressing the prisoners. "I'm sure you remember out last conversation about Luke Skywalker. I mentioned his Father, Anakin."

Morode remembered.

"Why are you telling them this?" Ren asked.

"Because, they need to know in order for us to tap into their power. And their power is because of your grandfather."

Morodè couldn't follow that logic. What did this Anakin man, what did Darth Vader, have to do with being a living capacitor of the Force?

The Woman smirked at her, as if hearing her thoughts. She probably could, Morodè reasoned. That's all she needed now. Stupid force magic.

* * *

Somewhere in hyperspace, Poe Dameron would have agreed with Morodè.

"Stupid force death magic rock." He muttered as he mixed some caf. He had had a terrible night's sleep- woke up in a sweat and not knowing where he was. He was sure, however, that it was the Kyber Crystal's fault.

BB-8 beeped innocently. Poe scowled at the droid. "No, BB-8, I am not talking to the Death Rock. And even if I was, it's not weird."

Beep-bep-bep

"I do say so." The Pilot said primly, before stepping into the cockpit of the ship. He'd feel better in the pilot's seat, even if it was just on auto pilot. Taking a sip of caf, he looked over the calculations. He would take some side spots to keep from being tracked. Part of him was itching to take over the ship, just for a while. But he had been ordered not to- and if he waited until the second jump, General Organa wouldn't know. He could wait the- he checked the crono- 40 ish standard minutes until he could really fly.

* * *

"What did you see?" Master Skywalker asked, his voice sounding thick, as he busied himself with tea.

"I saw light and dark." Poe said, looking at his hands. "I saw that they chased each other, looping around and around. And in the middle, there was everything else." Rey furrowed her brows. "Like, the entire galaxy. It was a star map, but it was bigger than that… I don't know, it was just… everything."

"Anything else?"

"In the everything, a bit of the light fell on a tree that grew into a sort of shelf. There was a row of little blocks with… leather, or flimsiplast covers. There was… knowledge emanating from them, like some sort of datastick."

Rey smiled, she thought he might be talking about the row of books in the old temple. Master Skywalker had said that there where writings on the flimsiplast pages in between the covers, but he had never shown her what was inside.

Finn looked up at her, nudging her shoulder. He wanted to know what she saw.

"I saw the light and dark too. The spun around, like electrons on an atom- up and down and all wild. But then they slowed, began spinning in one direction, on one plane. And they were balanced in the middle on one point." She thought about it for a minute. "Like, if you balanced a plate on one finger and spun it around. And then I saw a row of lightsabers, all different colors. The one in the middle was black, and the ones on the edge white. Everything between was all bright and colorful- blues and greens, yellows and red. Some were even purple, and I think I saw one that was a light brown." She looked into nothing, trying to remember the exact image. "The all glowed so brightly, like stars. Then, they were stars, all linked together, spinning slowly. I think… it looked like the sky, from Ahch-To."

"What did you see, Master Skywalker?" Finn asked, mind racing. What did the spinning stars or sabers or blocks have to do with each other? Or with the troopers or bleeding planet? Maybe some of it was a dream, not even real. Or perhaps it was all true. He remembered how Han had told him and Rey that the light, the dark, the force was all true. But what about the rest of it?

Master Skywalker surprised him, just turning and placing the tea in front of them, before moving to the doorway of the hut. He stared out of it, musing silently. Finn busied himself with take a sip of the tea- it was very bitter, like caf without any sweetener.

The older man sighed, and Finn refocused on him. "It…" he shook his head. "It is time for the Jedi to end."

* * *

"The Force likes patterns." The Woman said, smirking at Kylo Ren. "I'm sure you've noticed a few of them."

"If you mean, the pattern of large, round bases that can be blown up with a single shot," Kylo began scornfully, "I've noticed it. But the actions of dull imperialists are hardly the Will of the Force."

The Woman tched. "Everything is the will of the force, Kylo Ren. But I meant other things as well. For example, you killed Han Solo on a bridge, in front of his prodigy." If kylo winced, they couldn't tell behind the mask. Before that, your grandfather killed Kenobi in a similar manner. And Kenobi's Master Teacher before him went in the same manner."

"And… what does this mean?"

"Probably that you should be careful to not fight on a bridge, especially with minions around." Antu heckled. The knight closest to her cell banged on the bars threateningly, but The Woman just laughed.

"The girl has a point- but it means, Kylo Ren, that the Force is trying to accomplish something, and it will try again and again until you all stop messing up."

"And what exactly is it trying to accomplish?"

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you why it had to be these people." She gestured to the prisoners. Kylo Ren turned his head, interested again. "Your Grandfather started life as a slave in Tattooine. He was freed by a Jedi when he was a boy. Here we have a young boy worker, and a descendant of a Tattooine slave." She waved to Antu and Loken's cells.

"My grandfather wasn't a slave!" Kylo Ren spat. The Woman just looked at him flatly.

"And you wonder why I don't want to tell you. Anyway, Anakin Skywalker was an inventor, and that man is a skilled mechanic-" Morodè guessed she meant Convoy- "and the old woman we picked up from Jakku- another desert planet with significance for you. She's also old enough, I suspect she might have been born around the time of your grandfather. That creature"- she pointed to the cell next to Morode's- "Is from the same planet your mother was born on, from the same line of doctors that helped your grandmother in childbirth, even. The Vodan girl is half-Naboon, your grandmother was from that planet, and on her vodan side she is… distantly your cousin."

Morode jerked, surprised. The woman smirked at her. "Yes. Have you wondered why a young slave was named Anakin Skywalker? A grand name for someone like him."

Kylo Ren fingered the weapon on his belt.

"'Anakin' was the bastardization of the name 'Ardakin'. Half the Ardakin's where captured in the Vod Civil War and sold into slavery- the name became a first one when your great-great-grandfather impressed his owner with some flying tricks, earing the family name "Skywalker"- and his family sold to Tattooine. The other half of the Ardakin's eventually became 'Gardkin.' This girl is of that line, possibly the first daughter of that line and a Naboon one."

How do you know this? Morode wondered. The Vod Civil War happened centuries ago, and no one in living memory had ever said the Gardkin's used to be Ardakin's. Although, it did make sense… she shook her head. Don't think like that, don't think about how she's claiming you are, however distantly, related to Kylo _kriffing_ Ren, or… _sith_ , that meant she was related to Darth Vader too. The old woman had said they would try to break the prisoners and turn them dark- she couldn't trust them, or despair.

"So, as interesting as that is…" Kylo Ren was saying. "Why tell them? And will we ever… move forward with our plans?"

"Patience." The woman chided. "but yes. You may have noticed I only explained six of the seven prisoner's reason for being here. This man-" She strode almost out of sight. "is a Force-Capacitor, but a weak one. Perfect for testing, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

 **AN: Dun Dun DUHHHHHNNNN!**

 **what's up you guys? some more FC explanation and THE LAST JEDI**

 **I watched that trailer until I cried**


End file.
